PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Story Mode
by AlonsoCardenas1102
Summary: The PlayStation universe was once a peaceful, relaxing and normal, but then the evil Polygon Man has arrived and caused a Crossover Disaster to each world with the help of the villains, join heroes like Sackboy, Ratchet and Clank, Parappa, Jak and Daxter, Sly Cooper and many more As they all must come together to save the universe as a team.
1. Prologue

PlayStation All-Stars

Battle Royal

Story mode

Prologue

Somewhere in an unknown location in space...

Deep in the universe there was a strange flow of energy that began to build up slowly creating a purple portal rift, then something comes out of it, a big purple head made of crystals or shards with yellow eyes emerges from the portal.

"I have found it, the home universe of the so-called 'Heroes'." He said. "I had been planning my revenge for generations..." he paused for a moment to think of something.

Then he gets an idea. "I've got an brilliant idea! Perhaps the villains from the home worlds can help me defeat the heroes, I'll have my revenge... and so will the villains."

The Polygonal Head then starts using his powers to create a huge planet, made entirely out of purple crystals as well as a polygonal platform with a big castle as his base.

This is the beginning of PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Story mode.

To be Continued.

My first story on Fanfiction! I will be trying to think of other ideas for the website, maybe some of you guys can help me think of ideas.

Hope you enjoy this, there will be more chapters for this story.


	2. Ch1 Attack on Craftworld

PlayStation All-Stars

Battle Royal

Story mode

Chapter 1 Attack on Craftworld

Welcome to a peaceful and creative world called LittleBigPlanet, or Craftworld.

Craftworld is a place where Sackpeople can build to create and create to live, the never-ending possibilities are are what makes this world a happy place.

Laying down on a tree is a brown burlap doll with a zipper on his chest, his name is Sackboy, the hero who has saved LittleBigPlanet from the invading Negativitron years ago.

Sackboy wakes up from his nap gets up and looks around from atop of the tree, he smiles as he jumps down to the ground getting ready for some creative work.

Sackboy walks to the Gardens waving happily to some Sackpeople and to the King and Queen.

Sackboy brings out his pop-it and starts doing some creative work, the Pop-it is what most Sackpeople use to build and create in LittleBigPlanet.

Moments later...

After Sackboy had finished his creative work, he decides to roam around the Gardens, until he saw something glowing behind a mushroom.

The light was a bright purple, Sackboy decided to check what it is.

When he looked behind the mushroom he saw a purple crystal shard on the ground.

Curious, Sackboy slowly moved his hand to grab it, and when he grabbed it...

Sackboy started having visions about many different worlds in danger, and being taken over by robots, evil Sackbots, and many other enemies, and then... he saw a huge head creature made of purple crystals/shards and had glowing yellow eyes...

Sackboy panicked and let go of the shard, he looks around to see everything in his world is still normal, he sighs of relieve but looks at the shard again.

Looking around to make sure nothing bad will happen, he grabs the shard and puts it away, he goes back to exploring the gardens.

Later at night...

After Sackboy had done some exploring and creative work, he decided to lay down and watch the stars in the sky.

Ever since he found the strange shard, he had been thinking about it: Were those visions real? Is it true or not about what could possibly happen? And who was that big monster head?

Sackboy shook his head, not wanting to be too worried about it as he continues watching the sky.

Suddenly...

Sackboy heard some rockets being launched, he gets up and looks around in the air, then to his shock, sees some warships in the skies.

Sackboy gets worried and goes to where the warship is to investigate.

A few moments later...

Sackboy arrives at the place and becomes horrified seeing the trees and other things on fire.

He sees some robots chasing the Poor Sackpeople, however one robot notices him and aims its blaster at him.

"TARGET ACQUIRED."

Sackboy becomes shocked and quickly brings out a bounce pad to shield himself from the heavy fire.

But suddenly, it wouldn't help much as more robots show up and walk up towards Sackboy, who notices and gets scared and doesn't know what to do next.

Until...

The Warbots got lifted up from the ground, this surprises Sackboy as he takes a look and sees a Starfighter ship carrying the Warbots from behind, then it sends the bots flying into the Warship and it explodes.

The Sackpeople take notice of it and cheer, happy that the Warship got destroyed, Sackboy sees the Starfighter flying by, it lands in the center then Sackboy goes to check it out.

As the window lid opens, he sees two new people that he has never seen before: A feline humanoid alien with yellow fur, two large pointy ears with brown stripes, green eyes, wearing brown gloves, an orange short sleeved shirt with light-ish navy blue on the sides and a chest harness, as well as a belt, blue pants with brown knee pads and brown shoes and a Lion-like tail. The other is a small robot with grey metallic skin made of what looks to be titanium alloy, large green circular eyes, a red antenna, and small articulated arms and legs with large three-fingered hands and feet. He also has what appears to be an air vent on his chest, their names are Ratchet & Clank.

The Lombax takes notice of Sackboy. "Hey there, you must be the hero of this world." He says, which Sackboy nods.

"We need your help, our other worlds are having the same problems just like your world." Clank added. "Would you like to come with us?"

Sackboy gave it a thought for a minute, then he accepted to come along.

Ratchet reaches his hand to Sackboy, who grabs on and gets in the Starfighter Ship. "Hang on tight." He said, the ship closes and they take off, leaving Craftworld as Sackboy looks back and wonders what's going on.

—–

Minutes or more later...

Inside the Starfighter, Sackboy looks out in space, amazed by it since his world is different from the outside world.

Then they make it to a large ship known as the Starship Phoenix.

As the ship enters and lands inside the Phoenix, Sackboy gets a better look at the interior of the ship.

The window opens and the three get out of the ship.

"Welcome back to the Phoenix." A voice says, Sackboy looks to see a woman named Elaris.

"Hey Elaris, we're back from stopping the Warbots from destroy this little guy's world." Ratchet says.

Sackboy waves to Elaris.

"It's nice to meet you... Sackboy right?" Elaris asked, which Sackboy nods. "Okay, so Sackboy, your probably wondering why your here, it's because we have a situation."

"Not only is your world under attack, but other worlds are being under attack too, including ours." Says Ratchet.

"From what I can analyze, someone or something is causing the destruction and gathering every villain from our worlds to help him takeover, and the Galactic Rangers are making sure that Kerwan is protected." Elaris continued. "Which is why we need to gather as many heroes as possible to help stop this destruction."

"We've seen your skills and talents in your universe Sackboy, and you are a worthy hero to help us in." Clank says to Sackboy.

Sackboy begins to have some thoughts about it. "Oh and forgot to introduce ourselves, I'm Ratchet, and this is Clank." Ratchet added. "So, are you with us?"

Sackboy gave a thumbs up and nodded with a smile, saying yes.

"Great! Now, to start the Adventure off, you guys should head to Haven City. In this world, you'll need to find two heroes named Jak and Daxter, try to stay safe and stop any villain that gets in your way."

Ratchet gets his Omniwrench and puts his Swingshot Gadget on, and the 3 heroes get on the teleportation pad as Clank gets on Ratchet's back.

"Ready Sackboy?"

Sackboy becomes brave and nods, and they teleport to Haven City, hoping to find Jak & Daxter and stop the mysterious disturbance causing the destruction.

To be Continued...

In case anyone is wondering, yes I'm using the Ratchet & Clank 2016 Movie/Game versions of the Duos in the story, I personally think they look perfect for PlayStation All-Stars.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and stay tuned for the next one!


End file.
